greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
Eris
Eris (Ερις) is the goddess of discord and strife. Her Roman title is Discordia. Her parents are different depending on the myth; in some myths she is the daughter of Zeus and Hera while in other myths she is the daughter of Erebos and Nyx, or sometimes Nyx alone. Eris is the primary diety of the religion of Discordianism and the namesake of the dwarf planet Eris. Myth Birth Eris was in most myths born to Nyx alone, but in others she was the daughter of both Nyx and Erebos. Typho Eris escorted Typhon to the battlefield to fight Zeus. She also helped him by fighting Nike, Zeus' backup. This was most likely against her will, but possibly not. Apple of Discord All of Mt. Olympus and many gods and goddesses were invited to the wedding of Peleus and Thetis. Eris, however, was not invited. Angered, she arrived at the wedding in secret, and tossed a golden apple with the inscription "To The Fairest" on it. Most of the gods recoiled from this, and most goddesses as well. However, Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite did not recoil, believing they were the fairest, and argued over it. Eventually, they consulted Zeus. Zeus did not want to get on any of their bad sides, so he chose a mortal named Paris to judge them. Hera offered him jurisdiction over a large piece of land. Athena offerred him wisdom. Aphrodite offered him the love of the most beautiful woman in the world. Paris chose Aphrodite. This caused a war between the gods known as the Trojan War. Later, he married Helen of Troy, which caused war between Troy and Greece. Trojan War After that Paris proclaimed that Aphrodite is the most beautiful goddess (because of Helen), Athena and Hera became furious on Paris for not choosing them as the most beautiful goddess. Athena and Hera quarelled with Aphrodite. Aphrodite became furious on Athena and Hera. So, Aphrodite declared the Trojan War. Athena and Hera sided the Greeks while Aphrodite sided Paris. Eris rode a chariot with Ares and Enyo beside of her chariot. Eris sided Aphrodite. Eris's main goal was to protect the son of Venus and Trojan royalty, Aeneas. Aeneas escaped from the war then found Rome. After the war ended, Athena and Hera hated Aphrodite. Chaotic Love Two mortals named Polykethos and Aedon claimed to be more in love with each other than Zeus and Hera. This angered Hera so much, she sent Eris to wreak havoc on them. She went and saw the two. Polykethos was making a chariot, and Aedon was weaving. Eris offered a challenge, the last to finish would have to present the other with a female slave. Aedon won, and Polykethos was angry. Polykethos grabbed Aedon's sister and disguised her as a slave. Aedon was furious, because she tormented the slave. She chopped her son up, whom Polykethos loved dearly, and fed him to him in a stew. The two then quarelled and kerfuffled, until the gods turned them into birds. Trivia Discordianism In the late 1950s, Gregory Hill and Kerry Thornley began the tongue-in-cheek religion of Discordianism. They developed a philosophical system with Robert Anton Wilson, Robert Shea, Camden Bernares, Bob Newport, and several others. The religion teaches that disorder is as important as order to creativity and life itself, and emphasizes the idea of thinking for yourself. While the philosophy does not have one "holy book," the best-known are probably the first published, Principia Discordia by Hill with Thornley and others, and the novels of the trilogy The Illluminatus! Trilogy by Shea and Wilson. Other well-known works include Apocrypha Discordia, Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia: The Tales of Shamlicht, Historica Discordia, and Schrödinger's Cat Trilogy. Planet Eris The dwarf planet Eris was discovered by the Palomar Observatory-based team of Mike Brown, Chad Trujillo, and David Rabinowitz on January 5, 2005, from images taken on October 21, 2003. The discovery was announced on July 29, 2005. It was originally called "Planet X" and nicknamed Xena after the character of the television program of the same name. Its then only known moon was called "Gabrielle" in honor of Xena's companion. Erisians (aka Discordians) Professor Mu-Chao with Reverend Loveshade began a campaign to get the planet named Eris or Discordia; this became known as "The Jake that Changed a World." The planet, re-classified as a dwarf planet along with Pluto, was named Eris on September 13, 2006 by the International Astronomical Union. The moon, named Shamlicht by Erisians, was officially named Dysnomia after Eris' daughter, the daemon of lawlessness. (This may have also been a reference to Xena who was played by Lucy Lawless). *Ares and Enyo are Eris's companion since the three of them share interests toward violence. Gallery N15_3Eris.jpg|Eris Category:Goddesses Category:Immortals Category:Females Category:Underworld Gods Category:Children of Nyx Category:Mother Category:Minor Goddesses Category:War Goddess Category:Deity